


Possession

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neah won't have his way if Kanda has anything to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

“Kanda…”

“What?”

“Hee, hee, hee, Kanda…”

“What the hell do you want?” Kanda spat, still staring at what he was reading.

“Kanda, _please…_ ”

Alarmed at the tone of the voice Kanda looked up only to see the pain on Allen’s face.

 _‘Shit,’_ he thought. That bastard was trying to take over again. Take over Moyashi. His Moyashi.

Kanda threw down his book, got up, walked over and put his hands on Allen’s shoulders, pushing him back against the wall. He planted a rough kiss on Allen's lips, shoving his tongue deep into Allen’s mouth. Allen moaned and wrapped his arms around Kanda and Kanda moved his hands down Allen’s sides and towards his back, pulling him tightly up against his body.

 _‘He’s mine, my Moyashi. You can’t have him. I’d cut you into a million pieces if I could.’_   Kanda growled at this thought.

He felt warm tears on his face and moved back a little to look at Allen. His gray eyes were wet, the seemingly endless tears falling down his cheeks. He hated seeing Allen like this. Allen Walker was so much stronger than this and to see him looking so lost and vulnerable…

It hurt. It hurt like hell. Like a stab through the heart.

 _‘No, I’ll never let you have him,’_ and he pulled Allen back against him, this time just holding onto him as gently as was possible for him. What good was all his meditation, all his training, honing his skills, if he couldn’t protect the only person that finally mattered to him?

Kanda continued to hold Allen until he began to calm a bit and the tears started to subside.

And Allen clung to Kanda, his only lifeline to sanity, as his mind gradually returned to him. To Allen Walker. _‘This is who I am,’_ he thought, _‘and this is where I belong. Right here with this beautiful, grumpy Baka.’_

“I’m sorry, Kanda, I’m okay now,” and Allen smiled up at him.

“Tch, whatever… Moyashi,” and Kanda sat back down, bringing Allen with him.

Allen got comfortable, sinking next to Kanda, and whispered, “BaKanda.”

“Hmph.”

_‘Yeah, he’s all mine and you’ll never have him as long as I live.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on August 21, 2012.


End file.
